Clean Up On Aisle Hiwatari
by Alice's-Love
Summary: Kai leaves Ray alone with Bryan and Tala. What Kai doesn't know is that the two of them start to fight and Ray get's in the middle of it. Which ends up with him outside in freezing cold Russia. TalaxBryan KaixRay.


**FIRST TALA AND BRYAN CENTERED FIC EVER! which is pretty sad cause i've been on this for almost a year. I've been meaning to write this fic for a very long time, like the idea came to be almost a year ago, I just never got around to doing it. And I'm glad I didn't cause my writing has improved a lot since I thought of the idea.**

**Warnings: mild swearing (Bryan).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters.**

_**Clean Up On Aisle Hiwatari**_

"Kay, I'll be back in about an hour." Kai said as he readjusted his white scarf on his neck.

"I don't understand why I can't come with you!" Ray whined from his seat on the stairs.

"Because someone has to make sure they don't destroy my house."

"Ya, but why does it have to be me?"

Kai sighed then sat down next to his boyfriend and put his arm around his shoulder in a attempt to comfort the raven haired teen. "Because I love you."

Ray looked up at the older teen and rolled his eyes. "You know you can't always use that one every time you want me to do something unpleasant." he inched closer to him.

"You know, there not that bad." Kai also inched closer.

"Ya? Tell that to the scar on my arm from the last time the two of them had an argument." Ray shivered as he felt Kai's hot breath on his lips.

"Well I guess it's a good thing they haven't fought in a while." There lips were only centimetres apart.

"I wish they would just screw each other and get it over and done with." Ray whispered, there lips finally met and they wrapped there arms around each other. Then Kai pulled away suddenly and got up from the stairs.

"We'll finish this when I get back." he winked at Ray before he stepped out into the freezing cold weather that was Russia. Ray glared at the door which his just lover passed through for a long while before sighing and standing up to stretch.

Damn Kai for leaving him with those maniacs he called friends. I guess the redhead isn't that bad when he wasn't angry or upset or excited about something, which was about three quarters of the time. The lilac haired teen was even worst, his mood swings and easily set off temper were the cause of many paint jobs done through out the entire mansion. And the thing that ticked him off the most, was that they both had a thing for each other! But both of them were either to proud to be the one to say something first, or both too stupid to notice the obvious attraction they had for one another. The only reason why he put up with them at all was because Kai insisted that they were not bad guys and that all he needed to do was get to know them.

"He said that three months ago. How much more getting to know them can I do?" he murmured under his breath. He heard a loud crash from the kitchen and started running in the direction of the sound then stopped as a thought struck him. _'Should I really get involved?'_ he unconsciously traced the scar he had mentioned early. He didn't have to after all, he could just silently walk away, run to his room and take a bath. No one would ever know he had heard the loud noise that signalled the two were about to start an argument. Two sharp thuds were heard from behind the walls of the kitchen.

Ray cursed his retched conscience. _'What if something serious happened to the two of them while they were fighting?'_ he wouldn't be able to live with himself if one of them ended up in the hospital because he decided not to intervene. He cursed under his breath then climbed the two flight of stairs that led to the kitchen door. He took a deep breath then slowly opened the door.

His jaw dropped at the sight of the kitchen. It looked like a tornado had passed through it! There was broken plates and cups scattered on the floor while the hanging lights were left broken and sparking, only one was left untouched. Ray wondered how long it would be until that one too would be smashed. The once elegant dinner table was left in two pieces, each on either side of the room, while it's chairs were all broken and smashed in the far corner of the room.

"Screw off Bryan!" Tala said, then threw a plate at said person's head.

Bryan used a piece of a cupboard to shield himself from the glass that exploded on impact. "What the fuck Tala! I was only stating the obvious!" he shot back.

"Have you ever heard the saying, if you don't have anything nice to say than just shut the fuck up?" Ray wasn't so sure that was really how the saying went but didn't comment on it, for fear that he too would get something sharp launched at his head.

"Tala, Bryan you guys have to stop. Kai's going to be pissed as hell when he get's home." Ray said calmly stepping into the room, being careful not to step on any glass. His voice however was left unheard.

"What are you ten Tala? Grow up and face the facts!" Bryan yelled. Tala grabbed one of the broken table legs and threw it a the lilac haired teen, just narrowly missing Ray.

"Tala! Stop throwing things!" Ray was trying to make his way over to where the redhead stood so he could smack some sense into him.

"Why do you care so much anyways? Hun? At least I'm not a stone cold brick like you are!" Tala shot back. This time Bryan got angry and threw the piece of cupboard he had been holding at the redhead. Tala jumped out of the way and watched as it smashed into pieces. What Tala hadn't known was that when he jumped out of the way from being hit by the wood, he knocked into Ray, who fell out of the broken window that he was standing next to.

Ray landed gracefully on his feet. He thanked the part of him that was half cat then glared up at the window he had fallen out of. Once he got back inside both of them were going to have hell to pay! " I'd rather be a stone cold brick than the way you act!" Ray heard Bryan yell then a loud smash was heard signalling that Tala had just thrown another object at him. _'Oh god's, please don't let them destroy the house!'_

Ray ran around the house to the front door and tried to open it. Locked. Ray swore and then patted his pockets. "Great! I don't even have my cell phone! Not like they would answer the phone anyways." he said to no one in particular. He looked around at the many windows. _'None of them would be unlocked, it's too bloody cold to have them not locked.'_

Now that he thought about it a sudden gust of wind made his clothes rustle and his braided hair wipe around his head. The poor neko-jin wrapped his arms around his waist. _'Dammit! What am I going to do!'_ he checked his watch. _'Kai's only been gone for 15 minutes! What am I going to do stay outside until he comes back?_' Another freezing cold gust of wind sent shivers to run there way down his spine. _'Ya definitely not going to wait till he get's back.'_ Ray began to pound on the door. "Tala! Bryan! Stop fighting for two seconds and open the damn door!"

_**Back in the kitchen...**_

"Why do you always bring this up? I can't help the way I am!" Tala screamed at him, tears threatening to form in his eyelids. _'No! I will not cry! I will not cry in front of him!'_

"I know that Tal! I was only commenting on-" Bryan jumped out of the way as a glass cup came soaring at his head.

"Do _not _call me that while we're fighting! Like everything is alright!"

"Fine, _Tala_! Why do you always jump over the handle when I bring this up?"

"Jump over the handle? You think I'm over reacting at the fact that you're ridiculing me! You always do this to me Bryan! And I'm_ sick_ and_ tired_ of it!" there was now giant tears in his eyes. In seeing this Bryan's rage extinguished immediately. He hated it when the redhead cried because of him. Bryan's gaze softened slightly and he took a step towards the redhead. "No! Stay away from me!" Tala screamed at him. Bryan flinched slightly but continued his advance.

"Tal," Bryan whispered.

"I said _don't _call me that!" Tala threw a butter knife at him. Bryan dodged it easily and continued. Tala seeing that he wouldn't be able to stop him getting any closer dropped the plate in his hands and made a run for the kitchen door. Before he could even grab the handle strong arms grabbed him by his wrist forcing him to stop. "Let go!" but the other teen did nothing of the sort. Instead he wrapped his free hand around the redhead's waist. "No! I said let me go Bryan!" Tala tried to struggle away from the lilac hair teen but all Tala's energy had been used to throw things at Bryan's head.

"Tal." Bryan whispered again, this time his voice was different, it had a hint of sadness to it. Upon hearing this, it made the redhead stop struggling and instead he glared at the tiled floors.

"Please let me go." Tala also whispered, any normal person would not have heard him say this, maybe not even Ray with his cat like instincts, but he knew Bryan had heard him. However the falcon ignored his pleas and instead let go of his wrist to hug the redhead closer. Tala couldn't help it any longer and he let the tears start to run freely from his eyes. Bryan turned the teen in his arms and pressed his head in the crock of his neck as Tala began to cry into his shirt.

"I can't help it. I can't, I wish I wasn't like this. I just am. I wish I could change." Tala said between sobs.

"No." The wolf looked up into lilac eyes confused. "Don't change. I,-" Bryan swallowed loudly before continuing. "I like the way you are. Every part of you."

"But Bryan, you said yourself that I was-"

"I like that part of you too." Bryan let go of Tala and placed his hands on the redhead's face, holding it in place, making sure Tala kept his gaze so he would know he wasn't lying or just saying it to make him feel better. He meant every word of what he was saying. "I love everything about you Tala. Even if I didn't you don't have to change just because someone wants you to." Tala's eyes widened slightly as he watched Bryan's fierce gaze. "Tala, I love you." Bryan pulled Tala's face to his and forced his lips onto quivering ones.

Tala didn't react right away. He was in shock. How could he not be? The teen he had thought not capable of emotion other than hate and destruction was confessing his love to him. When the redhead didn't make any movement to deepen the kiss Bryan started pulling back, but Tala wasn't going to have any of that. He tangled his fingers into lilac hair and pulled Bryan's face back to his. Both teens opened there mouths and fought for dominance over the other. Tala, feeling dizzy, submitted to Bryan's skilful tongue, who explored the wolf's mouth expertly.

Without breaking contact Tala jumped up and crossed his legs around Bryan's waist, who grabbed Tala around his chest, pulling him closer. Subconsciously Bryan began leading them both to his bedroom never missing a beat.

_**About an hour later...**_

"Ray? What the hell are you doing outside! It's starting to snow!" Kai said while pulling said teen to his feet. "Holy shit you're freezing! You don't even have a coat on!" Kai undid his coat and pulled it over the raven haired boy.

"Y-y-you're l-l-lat-t-te" Ray said teeth chattering.

"I know, I'm sorry." Kai opened the door and walked in. Without even taking off his boots he made his way to the living room where a nice hot fire was lit. Kai seated Ray in the love seat in front of the fire and left to grabbed some blankets to wrapped around the trembling tiger. Once Kai was done placing the last blanket over Ray, he repeated his question he had asked outside.

"T-tala and B-bryan had s-started f-f-fighting. And I w-was t-trying to s-stop them. Both of t-them h-hadn't seen me s-s-standing there and T-tala ac-c-cidently pushed me out t-the window. T-the door w-was locked so I c-c-couldn't get in, and I had left m-my phone in t-the house so I couldn't c-c-call to tell them to op-p-pen to door. I tried b-banging on it b-but after t-thirty minutes I g-gave up and just s-sat on the porch unt-til you came h-home."

"You fell out a window! Are you alright?" Kai began lightly touching Ray's body to see if he winched at all.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine." he untangled his arm from the blanket and pointed at himself. "N-neko-jin." Kai let out a sigh then kissed Ray lightly on his slightly blue lips.

"I'll be right back." Kai said then left the room and climbed the stairs, fists clenched with anger. _'How could they not notice him? Sure he was kinda short for a guy but certainly not invisible!'_ he reached Bryan's door and opened it. He looked over at the bed where two sleeping forms lay still, the only movement coming from there shallow breathing. Kai noticed how Tala was using Bryan's chest as a pillow while Bryan's arm lay protectively around the redhead.

'_Aw, so they finally got over themselfs and told each how they felt.' _he said bitterly. _'To bad I'm in no mood to rejoice.'_ Kai turned on the light and slammed the door against the wall.

Tala shot up straight so fast, Kai thought it not possible, Bryan had his hands in his hands as he sat up. "What the hell Hiwatari!" he complained.

"Sorry to disturb your peaceful sleeping but will one of you care to explain _why_ my boyfriend was thrown out a window and left in the cold while the both of you got it on!" Kai's voice grew louder as he went on.

"What are you talking about Kai? Ray's been in your room since you left." Tala said then brought his hand to his mouth to cover it as he yawned.

"No! He hasn't! He heard the both of you fighting and decided to intervene! When he tried, you knocked him out a window! And the both of you were so _loud_, you couldn't hear him pounding on the door to let him in!"

Tala blinked twice and opened his mouth then closed it. "Really?" he finally managed to say.

"No, I'm fucking lying to you!"

The worlf's eyes widened. "Is he okay?" he started getting out of bed but Kai seeing that he was naked stopped him.

"He'll be fine! No thanks to the both of you." he mumbled the last part. "What was so important that you didn't even notice him?"

Tala pointed over his shoulder at Bryan. "He called me girly." Kai's eye twitched once then he turned off the light and left the room without saying another word. If it had been about three hours earlier he would have probably punched the both of them in their faces, seeing as it wasn't that time, he would deal with them some more in the morning. _'He called me girly' _he replayed the redheads words in his head. _'Of all the things!'_He sighed loudly as he made his way back to where he had left Ray.

The tiger was curled up in a tight ball right where Kai had left him. He walked over to him and placed his hand on the raven coloured hair, gently stroking it, causing the teen to start to purr. Kai noticed he was still shivering slightly but not as bad as before.

"Do you want me to make you some hot coco?" Kai said gently. Ray looked up and him and nodded. Kai smiled and kissed his forehead then got up and left again to the kitchen.

Ray lay there still, just staring at the fire and loving the feeling of being warm. There was something he had forgot to tell Kai in his story, but he couldn't quite remember what it was.

"WHAT THE BLOODLY HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?"

'_Oh right, that.'_

_**The End**_

**Hehehe! I hope you all like it! It was really fun to write! Now I want to write a comfort fic with Bryan and Tala. *sigh* I love those two!**

**Note: if you want to write someone with a stuttering problem or someone that's cold, DON'T! It's a pain in the butt to write in all those extra letters. And it seems like that's all I'm writing now a days! Cause in my story Pros and Cons of Being Famous, Ray has a stuttering problem when he's nervous! which is about 75% of the time because Kai makes him that way and cause the fic is about him getting kidnapped! =O  
**

**Anyways,**

**Love you guys!**

**Review please! **


End file.
